


A Cool Breath on a Hot Day

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Without a Trace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One summer day, Elena has a surprise for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cool Breath on a Hot Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onyx_regret](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=onyx_regret).



> [ Originally written](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/23265.html?thread=397281#t397281) for Fireworks: The Fourth of July Femslash Porn Battle ([](http://onyx-regret.livejournal.com/profile)[**onyx_regret**](http://onyx-regret.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: Without a Trace, Sam Spade/Elena Delgado, Cool)

Sam shivered as Elena ran an ice cube along her shoulder blades.

"Come on. This is your first day off in _three_ weeks, and you're doing paperwork."

"Really, I'm fine. Go home to your daughter."

"She's at my mother's house for the weekend."

Sam looked up from the papers and sighed. "So you made special arrangements to spend this time with me and I'm ignoring you in favor of work. I really am a bad girlfriend."

"You could make it up to me." Elena slid the melting ice cube along the lines of Sam's neck, and Sam gasped as the cold water hit her breasts.

"Oh, okay." Sam closed the folder and stood up.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic."

"Oh but I am." And she kissed her to prove it.

"Mmm." Elena rubbed the ice cube up and down Sam's back under her t-shirt until it melted away. Sam wriggled appreciatively and deepened the kiss.

Elena drew away slowly. "Maybe you do deserve that surprise after all."

"Surprise?"

Elena took the ice cube tray out of the freezer and cracked it into a bowl. "Let's go to the living room. I'll show you."

"Living room? The bedroom has an air-conditioner--"

"I know. Ice is more fun in the heat, though."

Sam nodded as if she didn't entirely understand but wasn't going to ask.

When they got to the living room, Elena set the bowl down on an end table. "Now you probably want to get out of that wet t-shirt, don't you?"

Sam grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

"No bra. Nice choice," Elena said approvingly, picking up an ice cube and circling Sam's breasts with it. "Lie down."

Sam did so, and Elena traced a line down her chest to her belly button with the ice cube. She looked at Sam expectantly, and Sam wriggled out of her shorts and undies without a word.

Elena picked up another ice cube and rubbed along the inside of one thigh and then the other. Sam shivered and scooted closer.

"Nuh-uh. You haven't even seen your surprise yet." Elena placed one ice cube in the hollow of Sam's throat and then went back to tracing the insides of her thighs. "You want it?" she asked when that ice cube had melted.

"Yes," Sam breathed, the ice cube still cold on her throat.

Elena shifted her kneeling pose to reveal the surprise she'd kept hidden beneath her skirt. She picked up another ice cube and stroked the blue silicone.

Sam opened and closed her mouth a few times but could think of nothing to say.

"Are you ready?" Elena asked, running the ice cube along her wet curls, purposely touching Sam's clit.

Sam nearly jumped but managed a strangled "Yes."

Elena thrust into her, trusting that she was wet enough. She was.

Elena leaned over her, her stockinged legs against Sam's bare skin but otherwise not touching her at all, just watching her... thrusting into her and watching her lover orgasm beneath her.


End file.
